A golf ball shag and carrying device presently on the market consists of a cloth bag attached to one end of an aluminum tube whose diameter is slightly larger than the diameter of a golf ball. At the other end of the aluminum tube, three flexible tabs are disposed on the inside of the tube and said tabs are slanted towards the cloth bag end of the aluminum tube. When the tube is placed over a golf ball, the ball causes the tabs to flex and allows the ball to enter the tube. The golf ball cannot exit at the end of the tube having the tabs due to the slanted construction of the tabs and to the fact that the tabs do not flex outwardly towards the opening. The device is expensive to build and is bulky. An object of the present invention is to produce a golf ball shag and ball carrying device which is inexpensive to manufacture, of light weight, highly efficient in use and adapted for being carried in or on a golf bag or otherwise by the person using the same and suited for use both as a shag and a ball carrier. Still further objects of the invention and the invention itself will become apparent from a consideration of the drawings and specification in which the drawings are referenced.